theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Shura and Conan in Gameland
Shura and Conan in Gameland is an episode of Anime: Camp Generations. Plot After a war has strucken in the United Demons from Prime Minister Donkey Kong from the planet Nintendu 64, Shura and Conan accidentally went to Gameland; a world inhabited by video game characters. Now, it's up for Sparky, Shura and Conan to defeat the monsters; but now he has to face Gareth Bobby Ferguson, the world's Broken Bonez arcade game champion. Trivia *The episode features many game or game references spoofed on the episode: **In the beginning, the ship that are destroying the rocks is a spoof of the Classic Game: Asteroids. **Prime Minister Donkey Kong is obvious a reference to Donkey Kong and the way he jumps on the United Demons building causing it collapse is a basic reference to the opening scene of the game. The Italian ambassedor is Mario, the hero of the game, and the most prolific game characters of all times. **One of the planets where the aliens come from is the planet, Nintendu 64, which is almost exactly like "Nintendo 64", a games console released in 1996. **The tank that crosses the street out front of the Military HQ is from Battle Zone. The HQ called "MILATARI HQ" is an homage to Atari. The protagonists pass three doors on their way to meet the base commander. In order; Missile Command, Secretary of Defender and Moon Patrol. Missile Command, Defender and Moon Patrol were all popular video games during the Golden Age of Videogames. **Upon reaching the final door, they needed a Blue Key get into the War Room. The blue key is from the very popular first-person shooter PC game, Doom. **When the characters go inside the War Room, you see a bunch of children and teenagers going on a black computer with so many words, a blue computer and a black and white computer with the words Windows. This is a reference to the early computers being developed from the 80s to the 90s in which the computers are the DOS computer, a Commodore 64 unit and a Windows 1.0 computer. **When the characters keep on walking on, there was a sign that stated "Wanted: Harris & Klebold - Dead or Alive". That sign is a reference to Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, two high school seniors who commited the Columbine High School massecure where they killed 15 people. They commited suicide in the library. Harris has created levels for the PC game Doom titled "Harris levels". A rumor spread that one of his levels featured hallways that looked exactly like the high school and the characters looked like Harris' classmates and teachers in which he practices for the shoot. Although he created Doom levels, there weren't the High School simulation. **"General" Pacman is taken from the classic arcade game of the same name as is the maze they run through and the way Sparky's eyes are left when he is eaten. The Widow Pacman is from the sequel Ms. Pacman. They come out of the maze through a sewer-pipe which is another reference to Super Mario Bros. **When they are talking to Pacman in the military base, Centipede can be seen playing on screens in the background. **The alien fleet consists of Space Invaders. **At the end, the monsters who come out of the ship include a robot from Berzerk!, one of the Brains from Robotron 2084, an Egg from Burger Time, Q-Bert from erm... Q-Bert (Surely he's a good guy) and Lupin III (in SALIII animation) from the two 80s games "Lupin III" and "Cliff Hanger" (which featured animation from the real Lupin III movies). When the Nintendians are exiting the Space Invader ship, one says "All your base are belong to us!". This is from the game Zero Wing, famed for its hilariously bad translation. **Gareth Bobby Ferguson is obviously a parody to that of Billy Mitchell, an infamous gamer known for the original champion of Donkey Kong. **When Marik was talking to Conan who is a master of games; he asks if he played the games; Atari, Konami, Capcom, Nintendo, Taito... These are all arcade gaming companies in the 80s. **The song that was playing when they were battling the Nintendians was "Rush" by Tom Sawyer. In 1999, it was voted the #1 song to play arcade games to by Nintendo Power Magazine. **'Marik:' All your base are belong to us! ***This is a quote from an old video game by Sega Megadrive called Zero Wing. It was extremely badly translated from its native Japanese. It has become a pop culture favourite expression in the realm of lame internet nerds... such as myself. **'Marik:' Snooping as usual, I see? NOOOOOOO ***This is a reference to the short-lived 1999 animated series "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" (based on the Sonic video games) where most of the episodes became a fad for many internet multimedias, remixes and parodied videos. Marik's lines were taken from the famous lines of Doctor Robotnik where he shouts NOOOOOOO and when he says "Snooping as usual I see" in which the sentence is edit to make him say "PINGAS".